


Domestic Mornings

by klqine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klqine/pseuds/klqine
Summary: Just a nice little peek of what mornings are like in the Anderson household. :)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 16





	Domestic Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this is like two words i’m sorry

Blaine woke to his bedsheets rustling at his feet and little excited giggles in his ear.

He looked up to see two-year-old Tracy, bouncing up and down on the bed. He smiled, reaching out to grab her. When he did, he pulled her close to him and kissed her over and over on the head until she squirmed away.

"Hi daddy. Mornin'," she squealed with a toothy grin.

Blaine sat up and rubbed his eyes with a smile. "Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?" He asked, as he did every morning.

She nodded and crawled down the bed to give Blaine some space as he stretched. He smiled.

"That's good. Where's Papa? He in the lounge with Hepburn?" He asked curiously since Kurt hadn't been in the bed when he woke up.

"Papa makin' brea’fas' 'n' He’burn sleepies!" She giggled as she pulled her stuffed bear closer to her.

Blaine nodded, pulling the duvet off and finally climbing out of bed. “Ah, I see.” He took a drink of his water bottle.

The two of them walked to the kitchen, where Kurt stood at the counter, stirring some pancake batter and slowly pouring it into the frying pan.

"Hey, sweetie. I see you've woken Dada!" Kurt giggled, briefly looking to the baby monitor stood right next to the stove to check on Hepburn.

She laughed and jumped up and down. "Yeah, an’ he still tired."

Kurt flipped the pancake and smiled. He nodded in agreement; yes, Blaine even _looked_ tired.

"Papa, pancakes?" Tracy squeaked, tugging on Kurt's shirt to signify that she wanted pancakes. "Please?"

Kurt looked down at her and shot Blaine a quick smile. "They're almost done, sweetheart." She grinned and he beamed right back at her.

Suddenly, Hepburn began to cry from his nursery. Blaine took over breakfast while Kurt went to get the baby.

Hepburn screamed until Kurt got there. Seeing his face always made him stop crying. Blaine and Kurt didn't have to do a thing to calm him down.

But, being Kurt, he picked him up and cradled him anyway. It gave him a sense of comfort, sort of, knowing his son was okay and calm.

Kurt looked at the small, petite baby in his arms and simpered when he reached his tiny arm up and tried grabbing Kurt's hair, but realized it was too far for him to reach. Kurt chortled.

"Hello there!" He laughed. "Why don't we go to the kitchen and see Dada and Tracy, okay? Yeah, that'll be fun, won't it?"

Hepburn smiled, which made Kurt so happy. They walked back to Blaine and Tracy together.

Blaine stopped what he was doing after turning the burner off first and walked over to Kurt and Hepburn, placing the spatula he used down on the counter.

"Hey, Hepburn! Did you finally wake up, at-" Blaine gazed over to the clock on the microwave, seeing that it was nearly 10:30. "10:30! Wow, that's late for you, baby boy."

Hepburn cooed as he squirmed around in Kurt’s arms, reaching out for Blaine, which is something he had just learned how to do since Tracy had done it so often. Blaine took him and kissed his face just a few times.

"You're so adorable, Hepburn. You know that? Yes, you are! Here, go back with Papa, I have to finish breakfast, Okay?" And he handed the six month old back to Kurt.

It took a few moments to finish the pancakes. Three tiny ones for Tracy, and two large ones each for Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine let Tracy pour her own syrup on, which wasn't as much as a mistake as Kurt thought it'd be.

She carefully lifted her plate and tilted it enough so that Kurt and Blaine could both see the messily attempted smiley face she'd drawn on it, with a tiny cherry for the nose.

Blaine smiled. "That's lovely, baby," he said, taking a bite of his own pancake. Kurt simply nodded in agreement with a smile as his mouth was full.

Across the table was Hepburn, playing with something in his high chair, oblivious to what Blaine, Kurt, and Tracy were rambling about. His jovial mood surprised them; usually he'd been so cranky in the morning and crying.

Tracy finished her breakfast and took it to the counter like she'd been taught just a few weeks prior.

"A’ done!" She gasped, standing on her tip-toes to push the plate near the sink for it to be washed later.

"Good job, Princess." Blaine took Kurt’s plate and his plate over and set it next to Tracy's.

Tracy went to the lounge, climbing onto the couch when she got in there. She curled up in a fuzzy blanket.

"Daddy," she started, "can you 'n' Papa 'n' He’burn snuggle?" Blaine's heart melted as he looked at her.

He sat down and told Kurt to come over. "Oh, baby, of course!"

And the four of them lay on the couch watching TV, snuggling with each other until eventually Tracy fell asleep on Blaine's lap and Hepburn on Kurt's chest.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, "I love them _so_ much."

Blaine looked back at him, gushing with love.

"I love them so much," he said, "and you, too. So much."


End file.
